Dunes
by Freshgal
Summary: Desiree tricks Sam into making a wish that turns Amity Park into a modern Arabia and sends Danny and Tucker four years into the future too late to stop her evil regime. Full summary inside. DVS. TS.
1. Wishes

_Hey Peoples,_

_This is like the third story I have posted. Well fourth if you count that disaster "Please". Okay so I suck a little. With medals come scars, right. Oh god, I sound weird. Anyway, this story is based off a costume design by WingsOfMorphius on deviantart. I so wanted to right this story as soon as I saw her design. You can see it by going to my forum "The Hunt" under the topic of"Share and Care".__I even have it as my new background. giggles like a dork. _

* * *

**Dunes:**

Desiree tricks Sam into making a wish that turns Amity Park into a modern Arabia and sends Danny and Tucker four years into the future too late to stop her evil regime.Now its up toDanny and Tucker and future friendsto turn back the sands of time and save their friend and the town.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Duck Danny!" Sam screamed toward the flying halfa. Danny looked to his left. He ducked just in time to miss a bright blast from his ghostly adversary. He quickly returned two blasts and retreated so that Sam could unload the ecto-gun he got her. It was a weird Hanukah gift but she seemed to like it.

"Grant this wish!" Sam yelled, as she sent shot after shot at the Arabic ghost.

"Silly child," Desiree hissed, "I've grown too powerful for that instrument. With a swipe of her hand she sent Sam flying backwards. An evil laugh rose from her throat.

"You'll pay for hurting my friends!" Danny came across her face with a powerful punch.

"Didn't your mother teach you to never hit girls?" her heavily accented voice mocked as she grabbed his face and threw him to the right of her. "I must say I feel as if there is no challenge here." She raised her hand and aimed at Sam. She was about to release a powerful blast on the poor unconscious Goth girl when someone yelled:

"Hey Desiree, I wish you would go away."

"No!" screamed the ghost as she was sent flying off.

Danny shook himself up and looked over to see Tucker helping up a dazed Sam. He ran over to them to see if everything was okay.

Sam fluttered her eyes open and looked at her friends, "Don't worry guys no ghost can stop this."

They all had a light laugh and Danny gave a quick check over her just to make sure. He remembered that Tucker wasn't there when the fight started and decided to ask.

"Well when I left the store my PDA went off," Tucker had hacked into Valerie's system and copied some of her ghost fighting software, " so I came running to see if you guys needed help.

This had been happening more and more often since Tucker had decided to get a job. His parents decided that now that he was old enough to work he could buy his own technology.

"So what did you do to make her stop?" Sam questioned.

"I just wished for her to go away."

"Well that probably means she'll be coming back," Danny commented, "but knowing Desiree she won't be on her way until she has a nice plan settled."

"Right," the other two agreed.

Danny looked at his watch. It read 6:30 pm. "Uh oh. I've got to run you guys. My parents out me on super curfew and I've got to be home by seven."

"What did you do now?" Tucker asked annoyed at his friend for always getting into trouble.

"Lets just keep it as bad enough to get me on super curfew.

"Couldn't you just hang with us and then fly home," Sam asked hopefully.

"Nope," Danny said turning from Phantom to Fenton, "Jazz is on this new 'Take responsibility for your actions' kick. And she threatened to release a few of the skeletons in my closet if I don't fully comply."

"Closet?" Tucker asked in mock confusion, "I thought you had been moved up to a storage facility."

"Shut up Tuck," Danny said with a smile, "make sure Sam gets home safely."

"Yes sir, see you tomorrow at school sir." Tucker saluted as he turned both he and Sam in the direction of her house."

She looked back at her onyx haired friend affectionately as he walked in the opposite direction whistling the song 'I Fought the Law' by The Clash.

"Maybe, maybe he actually does care about me more than a friend" she wondered.

OoOoO

Danny sat at lunch with Sam and Tucker. For some odd reason listening to them argue about technology in cars was unbelievably entertaining.

"Come on Sam, being able to check your e-mail, call your friends, and even locating them with GPS is totally worth the extra gas cost."

"Whatever Tucker. With the diminishing natural oil sources and no alternatives that will be approved in sight the extra use of that gas to do stuff that you could easily just wait to get home to do is not only stupid, its irresponsible for all mankind."

"What do you think Danny?" Tucker questioned but it was no use. She had walked in.

"Does she always have to be so punctual?" Sam hissed so that only Tucker could hear her.

"Well you can blame yourself for getting her another watch for her birthday." he hissed back.

It was as if time had stopped when Valerie Gray entered the room. Amazingly she had been able to nearly surpass Paullina in popularity and was able to keep more friends because she was less of a bitch.

And even though it had been nearly a year since they had gone out she was still able to distract Danny. She smiled happily at the table and, mostly to Sam, even more happily at Danny.

Even though Val had moved up on the ladder she still remained friends with the trio. She even made sure that Dash stop bugging Danny so much, well at least when she was there to catch him. Valerie walked to the back corner of the lunchroom and sat at a small table with her own personal satellite Amal.

Amal was a foreign exchange student from the Middle East that arrived at the beginning of the year. She had tan skin, flowing black hair, and dark mysterious eyes. No one was quite sure which country she came from. Most weren't even sure if Valerie knew.

There was something about the strange girl that gave Sam an uneasy feeling. It was almost as if she was afraid of Amal. It was weird, she knew, but she just couldn't shake that fear.

Danny shook out of his trance and looked at his friends, "Wait what were you guys saying?"

"Nothing important obviously." Sam huffed. Sooner or later Daniel Fenton would just have to pay attention to her.

OoOoO

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had begun their usual walk from school when they heard a yell from behind them. They turned around to see a black haired girl in a long skirt, screen tee, and sandals running toward them.

"Hey Amal," Tucker smiled broadly. It was no secret that he liked her, a lot.

"Oh I am so happy that I caught you all before you left." As she reached them she threw her arms around him and hugged tightly. "I was told that you all could help me."

"What's wrong?" they asked puzzled. She looked up at them with her charcoal outlined eyes.

She began to whimper and cry as she finally burst out, "I'm am about to fail three classes."

"What!" they nearly screamed in unison. Amal was a very smart girl, how could she fail a class?

Her voice had taken on a high degree of accent as she became more stressed. "Its true," she sobbed, "English, science, and digital design." She let out a low wail, "and my father said if I don't get at least a C out of each class then he will not allow me to go to Valerie's party!"

"Wait," Danny seemed perturbed "Valerie is having a party?"

"Yes, you guys know the football players passed out the invites, you guys are VIP"

"God I hate Dash." Tucker hissed between gritted teeth.

"But that is not important. Valerie said you were the best she knew. She told me that Sam could help me with poetry for English, Danny with astronomic studies for science, and Tucker with my software for digital design."

"Wow," Sam said uncomfortably, "that's oddly specific."

"I know that's what she said. Please my friends, I am at your mercy."

"Of course we'll help you Amal," Tucker said reassuringly, "In fact we are on our way to my house right now do you have your software with you."

She nodded suddenly and pulled out a disk from her shoulder bag.

"Good, we can work on that together while Sam and Danny play videogames in my room."

She smiled and once again pulled him into a tight embrace, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She did the same thing to Sam and Danny who lagged behind as Amal and Tucker chatted nonstop on the way to his house.

OoOoO

Tucker and Amal sat close at his computer while Danny got his butt handed to him in Halo.

"Hey Danny," Sam mocked, "Isn't that like 5-2 so far."

"That's so unfair Sam," Danny said sullenly, "you know I suck with swords."

"Whatever, you're just being a sore loser"

"Whatever is right."

"Hey," Tucker called from the computer, "Break it up you two."

"Well she started it. Ow!" Danny held the place on his arm where Sam had punched him.

Amal laughed heartily from her seat. "You all are so funny."

"Well we try," Danny commented, "so how are you liking Amity Park?"

"It seems like a nice place." There was a pause before she asked "So, is it true you have ghost here?"

"Yea," they agreed rather nonchalantly.

"Then it is true that there is one that grant's wishes?" she asked excitedly.

"Well sort of, most times the wishes turn out not to be what the wisher wanted at all." Sam informed the young girl.

"Why would someone do that?"

"Uh, because she is evil" Tucker huffed but felt guilty when he saw the look on Alma's face.

"No one is born evil. I'm sure that if she was happier she wouldn't be so evil."

"Yea," Sam spat, "I wish she was happier. Maybe she would stop terrorizing civilians then."

Suddenly the lights began to flash the TV flicked off. The computer began to sizzle and then suddenly the room began shaking as if there was an earthquake out side.

Laughter began filling the room as all looked toward its source. Alma's small body shook with laughter as the room shook. "Thank you Samantha, thank you! Because of you this place shall feel my joy and enjoy my world and you my dear will be rewarded the most."

With that both the bodies of Alma and Sam became grains of sand and fell to the floor. Danny immediately grabbed Tucker and pulled them under the bed. He changed to Phantom and put a shield above them and they watched helplessly as Tucker's room began to turn to sand.

"Tucker, close your eyes and cover your mouth!" Danny screamed as he pulled his shirt over his nose.

His friend didn't question him as he remembered that his room was in the attic of his parents' two story home.

Tucker and Danny let out a long scream, as the floor beneath them became nothingness. They sailed through the air land on lightly packed sand. They hit the top of the newly made dune and began to roll down one side when their bodies were covered with freshly made sand.

* * *

_Oh boy, am I going to have fun with this one. Prepare for some crazy stuff in this one. Hell Yeah!_

_Sealed Fresh._


	2. Meetings

_Hello lovelies,_

_How are you guys? What cha been doing? Were you having fun? Well obviously not as much fun as I've been having. Anyways, I cut my finger really bad yesterday so sorry if I don't write as much as usual. I watched Sky High the other day and I am now in love with Warren Peace. So stay tuned for a Sky High fanfic. Alright chicks and chicos here is chapter 2._

_

* * *

_

An intangible Danny floated up through the thick sand dragging an unconscious Tucker behind him. He became tangible again once on the surface and laid his friend on the ground.

"Come on Tuck. Wake up man." he pleaded tapping the side of the black boy's face, "come on man, you've got to wake up."

A sudden rise in Tucker's chest followed by wheezing and coughing let Danny know everything was alright. He pulled him into a sitting position and began to gently pat him on the back.

"What happened?" The techno geek asked hazily.

"I'm not quite sure."

Danny stood up and looked around. They were on top of a giant sand dune looking over a vast desert dotted with a few caves and tents far off. He looked towards where the center used to be. Now a large beautiful oasis stood in its place. In the oasis what looked like a walled Arabic city with a large Palace behind it made its home.

Dusting himself off Danny began to walk toward the town. He turned slightly to say, "Come on Tuck I think we better start walking."

"What! Come on man can't you just fly us there?"

Danny looked back at his friend "Tuck we have just been sent into a world by Desiree. Do you think we should try our lives when we're sure that the odds are this much out of our favor?"

"No."

"Alright then. Come on."

The two began the slow hot walk to the town below. The sun burned tortuosly on their backs as they treaded through the heavy sand.

"Man, why did my parent's have to get a nice house on the outskirts of town."

"Just be glad we weren't at Sam's house"

"Yeah."

Suddenly thought found its way back into the boy's head. What about Sam what had happened to her. Tucker screamed as he began to dig through the sand.

"Come on Danny! She could have suffocated by now!"

"Tucker,"

"Hurry up Danny! Go intangible and get her out!"

"Tuck,"

"DANNY! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING ON!"

Danny grabbed his friend and shook him, "She's not here Tuck! Don't you remember, Desiree took her."

Tucker's face became like stone, "Sam."

"She's alright Tucker," the onyx haired boy reassured his friend.

"How do you know?"

"Ghost sense." he lied. The truth was Danny had no idea how Sam was but he couldn't let Tucker let alone himself think of other possibilities.

As they continued their way down the sand dune the duo held their silence. Both of them in their own little personal hell thinking about their missing friend.

Tucker felt a tingling sensation in his left pocket. He reached in and pulled out his PDA.

"Danny!"

"What," Danny groaned hating that he hadn't just used his ghost powers like Tucker suggested.

"Danny!"

"What!"

"My PDA is working!"

"What!"

"I said my PDA is-,"

"No I understood you the first time. Doesn't a satellite have to be up for you to use those."

"Yeah, because I'm ascessing the internet right now."

"Hey look up Amity Park."

"Uh, Danny,"

"What, that bad."

"Worse."

"Out with it Tuck!"

"The only thing that comes up is the capital of the Kingdom of Desire. And guess who's the queen of our great little kingdom."

"Desiree."

"Yep. Oh and it gets better. According to this, the kingdom consists of the entire Americas and Africa."

"Christ, Tuck! How could she have done it so fast."

"That's the best part. Danny, welcome to 2010."

"What!"

That's when they realized that they had already made it to the gates of the city. A crowd was constantly hustling in and out of the gates. Some were dressed in colorful linen outfits but white seemed the norm.

Two very large and bulky guards stood on each side snatching what seemed like random people out of the crowds. They searched them then either let them go or if they found what thy were looking for dropped it in large jars and put the detainee in one of two large wooden cells that stood next to the guards with others.

Danny was able to get a quick peek at what the guards were pulling off of the people. Cell phones, CD players, disks, and other pieces of technology were being thrown into the jars. It seemed as if these things were forbidden.

"Tucker, turn off your PDA, hide it and stay low." Danny whispered.

"Why?" Tuck whispered back.

"Just do it."

"Fine."

Tucker turned off his equipment and put it deep in his pants leg. Near crouching, he and Danny hid themselves among the crowd and were able to sneak through the gates.

Looking up Danny couldn't believe his eyes. It was just so strange. It was as if somebody had put Aladdin and a futuristic movie in a blender and turned it up on high. There street vendors printing designs on linen shits with lasers while fish mongers pulled customer's orders out of large completely portable freezer.

Everyone seemed to be dressed in linen except for a few bums on the street that cut off the pants legs so that the heat wouldn't be too much.

As Danny and Tucker walked down the streets their eyes wandered over their new surroundings. The sand on the ground had been walked over so many time that it make a great floor and posters of the queen herself were on many walls.

It was then that Tucker saw something that he knew could mean trouble. Standing in an alleway behind Fenton a slim medium height black girl was barking out orders at large male guards.

Tucker could recognize the red clothing, green eyes, and bad attititude anywhere. It was Valerie Gray and it seemed she was working for the other side.

Her outfit consisted of a short corset like top that tied in the front with black cord over her ample chest, long red gloves with cord ties like the top that reached up to her elbows and that had the pinky and index and thumb cut out, long dark red leather boot that reached about mid-thigh on the outside and nearly to her crotch on the inside of her leg, red pants that had a studded belt that not only wrapped around her waist but also did one loop around each thigh which supported a long rapier in a red sheath, a red hooded cape with a mask over her nose and mouth, and three metal folds on her right shoulder that seemed to show status. She looked smoking hot in an I might be an assassin sort of way.

"Danny whatever you do just keep looking at me."

Danny turned completely around as he said, "Why, what's up Tu-" but he stopped short as he saw what Tucker meant. His jaw dropped as Valerie pushed a button on the side of her mask to make it contract. She held up her left arm and pressed a spot on her sleeve that made a screen appear.

"Alright," she said after studying her screen for a moment, "the ones who came here spiritually have entered the city. This is a 'search and destroy' mission set by Queen Desiree herself. Gold and green teams will take the southern city while blue and red teams take north. Am I under stood?" she hissed in a heavily accented but strong voice.

"Yes Captain." The guards barked back.

Tucker grabbed Danny to run but he was still in a light stupor. "Hey lover boy get her number after we get away from the guards she just sent to kill us."

Danny turned to Tucker and nodded. They began to run through alleyways and behind carts trying to loose the guards. The bad thing was that the more they ran the more lost they became.

That's when they finally met a dead end. Looking around there was no way to get out. They heard the sound of a guard's voice coming closer and closer.

Suddenly Danny felt a hand cover his mouth and pull him to the end of the alley. The same thing happened to Tucker. Danny watched as his body became intangible and the guard entered the alleyway.

He looked around and slowly began to make his way to the end of the alley. He had made it within a foot of the hiding fugitives when a voice came from behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I felt something in this alley Captain."

"I don't want feelings, I want results."

He held his head down and began to follow her out of the alley when he whispered under his breath, "Yeah you want results but you can't even catch Phantom."

As quick as lightning Valerie had her foot to his throat with her spike heel at his juggler vein. She looked him up and down with dagger eyes.

"You listen, and you listen well, lackey. I am your superior and I planned to be treated as such. If you dare say anything about my work again, I will personally drive my heel into your eye. Understood?"

"Yes." was all that he could whisper out against her shoe at his windpipe.

She smiled and removed her foot. Suddenly she backhanded him in the face, "It's yes captain."

"Yes, Captain." he said. She turned around and began to walk away. He leaned over and spat blood before following behind her.

Both Danny and Tucker were released and lightly shoved forward. They heard laughter coming from behind them and turned around just in time to see two white rings leaving a tall young man behind. He had very shaggy shoulder length black hair that had baby blue eyes peeking from underneath. He smiled a gorgeous pearly white smile from a lightly scarred face.

"So how does it feel to get saved by yourself instead getting saved from yourself?"

* * *

_How did you like the story? I personally loved it, but that's just me. WingsOfMorphius hold it down. _

_Keep it Fresh!_


	3. Learning

_Kittens,_

_Lucky for you guys I'm sick and taking off work. Now I am writing this chapter and hoping the power doesn't go out on me. Sigh. Anyways I'm glad people like this story because I do too. Another big thanks to WingsOfMorphius for her drawing that spawned this. _

_Who loves ya?_

_Freshgal_

* * *

"Shhh." 

The older Danny put his finger to his lips as he walked to the end of the alley and looked out. He quickly pulled his head back in with a slight frown.

The boys looked at him questioningly. "There are too many guards out there for us to slip through unnoticed and you guys don't know your way around to split up. So we're going to have to do a run through."

"Wait," Tucker had a little fear in his eyes, "what's a run through."

"This." Older Danny grabbed Tucker in one hand and Danny in the other as he turned into Phantom. He made himself and the boys intangible and began to fly straight into the wall to their left.

He didn't stop flying as they phased through the homes of the citizens of Amity Park. The younger boys could hear the faint yelling of the guard as they increased the space between them wall by wall.

Danny never knew he could fly this fast. As he looked through the houses nearly everything was a blur but every once in a while his brain would take a snapshot of his surroundings. Children playing with toys, people cooking in kitchens, it all seemed so normal except for the eyes of Desiree glaring from the walls of every home boring hole into his soul.

Suddenly there was a stop so abrupt that Danny felt as if his skin was being yanked off. They made a sudden jolt downward and the two boys were dropped on a hard packed sand floor.

"Ow!" Tucker yelled from the floor as he held his churning stomach, "What the hell man, what the hell?"

Chuckling a little Older Danny watched the boys writhe in pain, "Sorry guys, I know it hurts but it'll go away in a minute. Jeez, you guys are punks." He changed back to Fenton

Tucker took a look at his surroundings. They were in a room that had sofas, large beautifully painted vases, and a intricately woven rug on the floor. He could tell they were in some type of basement because he could see people's walking feet outside window at the top of the room. There was a door ajar to his left through which he could see stairs with sunlight at the top.

He watched the older male walk over to what looked like a mini-fridge set in stones. He took this time to really study him. The older version of his best friend was very tall and well muscled. On the left side of his neck and right arm were tatoos of odd symbols. He wore a blue lenin shirt with purple writing and black lenin pants that flared out over black Adidas. He pulled out two extensively carved clay jars from the fridge and handed them to the boys, "Here, drink this, it'll make your stomach feel better."

The two looked at him with a bit of hesitation before drinking. The drink was delicious.

They still looked at him with a bit of anger, "Hey, you guys should be happy we got away executions these days are not pretty. So how did you guys get here anyway?"

Danny a little more until his gut began to settle. He glared up at his older self before beginning to explain, "Desiree sent us here."

"Well how could that have happened when I'm here? When were you taken?"

"When we found out she was Amal."

"She must have split us."

"What?"

"While I lived through her taking over another me a.k.a. you were sent in the future to see what has happened. She's has a crude sense of humor."

Tucker sat up; still rubbing his slightly stinging stomach, "Wait, so I'm in the future too?"

"Yeah you work in the palace. You're one of the men we have on the inside."

"So, there is a resistance?" Danny said eagerly, " Are you, I mean, am I the head?"

"No, we're second in command. My w-," the older Danny cut off as they all heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"Hide!" mouthed Danny as he stalked over to the side of the door and changed into Phantom. Tucker ran and hid behind one of the vases while Danny hid behind the sofa giving him a perfect view of the door and himself just in case.

As a hand reached for the door Danny grabbed it and in a flash of red he had the woman pinned up against the wall with his forearm against her shoulders but her rapier was at his throat.

"Valerie," he breathed against the blade.

"Danny, I'm so glad you're here," she said with a soft smile as she slowly lowered her sword but thought about it for a minute and raised it again, "I ought to kill you. Didn't I tell you that they were starting to question me? What if he had shot his ray at you making you lose your power? You would have been executed in public, Danny! I can't lose you, you promised me." Her strong façade began to fade as she thought of what could've happened. A tear rolled down her cheek.

He changed back to Fenton and gently slid her hood back from her face and wiped away her tear. Leaning over he placed his forehead against hers, "Yes, I know that I promised to you Val, and I don't plan to break that promise, okay?"

"Okay," Valerie said in more of a whisper. Danny took the sides of her face in his hands and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Tucker's jaw dropped open as an unconscious smile spread across young Danny's face. He never knew that his future self could be this cool. The two watched separately as the kiss deepened.

The Danny behind the sofa was suddenly scared out of his skin by someone clearing their throat from the other side of the room. Valerie quickly pulled away from the other's lips as she looked toward the side of the room the sound came from.

"Oh yeah," Danny said with a little frustration, " Val we have visitors."

The younger Danny rose from behind the sofa and glared at Tucker as he came from behind the vase.

Valerie's mouth fell open as she backed up into Danny who wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her calm. He leaned his head against hers and explained, " Don't worry Valerie, it's just me and Tuck from four years ago. Desiree sent them here."

Though her face relaxed body was still on alert as she eyed the younger boys cautiously. "Boys," he smiled at them and squeezed Valerie a little closer, "this is the head of the actual head of the resistance, my wife but you guys know her better as Valerie."

"I'm married?"

"Yup."

"To Valerie?"

"Yes!" Danny held up his hand to hi-five Tucker but from the look on his friend's face he decided to let it drop.

"Alright she's your wife whoopee," Tucker sighed rubbing his temples, "but why is she working for the other side and trying to kill you and since we've all seemed to forget, where the hell is Sam?"

The older two suddenly became quiet. Valerie closed her eyes almost painfully and pulled away from her husband's embrace. She walked over to the one of the couches and sat down. Pulling her legs into her she buried her face in her knees.

Older Danny sat next to his wife and wrapped his arm around his wife. He looked solemnly at the boys, "She is Desiree's…companion."

"What do you mean by companion?"

"Desiree," Valerie spoke up, "uses her to feel, to taste, to be human for periods when its good for her. Sam's body is pampered and preened at the cost of her almost never being in control of it. And it's all my fault."

"No its not, Baby." Danny tried to comfort his wife but she was just inconsolable.

"Yes it is, I sent her to you. I put you all in danger."

"You didn't know."

"It doesn't matter. I should have felt something was wrong."

"Well, why do you work for her?" Tucker asked trying to be careful of Valerie's feelings.

"Desiree chose me to be head pf her royal guard because I was the first to befriend her as Amal. I make up part of the inner circle."

"She's the only way we can keep tabs on Sam's…condition." Danny was gently rocking Valerie.

"But Desiree has been talking about making the arrangement more permanent and expanding the empire."

"And this totalitarian government kills off all that try to oppose her."

"That's why we have to overthrow Desiree. If not only for the world itself, for Sam," she pulled her head up and rested it against Danny's shoulder, "I have watched too many of my friends suffer."

Young. Danny and Tucker fell silent and looked at each other before turning to the other two, "What can we do?"

* * *

_Wow. That hurt just writing it. It's not like I hate Sam or anything, she's funny in her own way its just that I know she wouldn't be that docile if she had a choice, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Oh and sorry this chapter is so short it was just very easy to get finished with. I know it gets kind of confusing with the different Dannys, I'll try to fix it._

_Thanks to:_

_I see lawn gnomes_

_Phantom of a Rose_

_Hikari no Tenshi_

_and of course,_

_WingsOfMorphius_

Peace, Love, what's wrong with it?


	4. The Consort

_Once again happy to say: My peeps,_

_I am back and kicking myself for taking a break. My bad. Missed you. Forgive me. I know it's only been a month and you guys must think I'm trippin' so I won't stick on it like that. Well yeah…. This chapter is dedicated to WingsOfMorphius, who has been waiting on this so that she can draw Arabian Tucker. My bad, homegirl, my bad. Lo siento Wings. Here's your chapter._

Desiree lay against the cool tile floor of her immense chambers. The cold sensations sent shivers through her nude form. She loved the feeling, especially after such a hot day as this one. She stretched her arms out in front of her and looked at the now sun-kissed gold hands. She brought them to her mouth and kissed each fingertip. Joy spread through her.

In all of her life and after life she had never felt this happy and it was all because of this body. She purred against the floor as she turned on her back and lifted her legs high above her. She then pulled them into her chest.

She was queen now. He lands were far and wide and it was so easy. She gave her people what they desired as long as they made her happy, and for now she was always happy.

There had been a few speed bumps on the way. Namely that ghost-child by the name of Phantom, but as her army of followers grew he did not stand a chance. Of course she knew that his split had been thrown into the timeline but she did not care where he came out, that was too trivial of a matter.

She did know, though, that the ghost child had a family. How she could not quite comprehend but she knew they had been sent away, somewhere in the isles outside of Ireland.

"Europe." she hissed, toying with the sound of it. She knew that's where she would start next. She loved revenge. That's why she had become so powerful. She had learned to turn her anger into a successful regime.

She had such a great regime at that, her little star being Miss Valerie Gray. She was best friend and confidant. She knew that Valerie was up to a few things she didn't know about but decided not to make a move until she did. She liked her and hoped that she wouldn't become stupid.

But her favorite minion was the one in her be right now. She heard him stir and decided to wake him. With great stealth she slipped over to the bed and suddenly straddled the covered form within it. He awoke and looked away.

"My Queen."

She was now faced with the scar she had given him a while ago. It ran from his forehead, over his eye, and stopped at his cheek. She had not blinded him but the scar was ever prevalent. She caressed it with her fingers before roughly grabbing his face and making him turn toward her.

"Why are you always so glum, dear consort?" She ran her fingers over his closely sheered hair. Her reminded her so much of the men from her time.

"I am simply tired my queen."

She knew he was lying but she didn't care. He was hers just as much as this body was. She buried her face in his neck.

"You have made me very happy, Tucker, so I shall forgive your lies and disrespect. As you know, my time for tonight is nearly out so I shall require one last kiss before I release her to your care."

Tucker looked at her but remained perfectly still as her lips descended on his. He did what he always did to get through such conflicts as this, he forced himself to think that it was only Sam within the body and not hated ghost.

Suddenly, as if a weight had been lifted, Desiree's ghost left Sam's body and smiled at him as she phased through the wall of the room. He knew she would have to go back to and grant a few wishes to regain her strength so that she could once again take over.

Coughing and sputtering came from the young woman in his arms followed by intense and powerful crying.

Tucker held her tight to him. "Sam, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

She cried harder into him with every word.

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No! Please don't leave me alone Tucker! I forgive you, I forgive you, just please stay with me!"

He looked sadly upon the once strong girl and began to pet her hair. He knew that she was totally conscious the entire time that Desiree was in charge. And felt his heart break because of it.

He remembered when Valerie told him of her plans. At first he thought that she was being used by the queen to sniff out rats but when he realized how pure her concern was he knew that he would do anything to help her. Even if it meant giving into Desiree's wishes and becoming her consort.

He felt Sam's body relax and her breathing become deep and regular. She had once again cried herself to sleep. He knew that when this was all over he would never let that happen again.

He looked at her now unconscious form. Desiree had been slowly turning her into a little Arabian princess. Her once pale skin was now gold. Her hair had been grown out and now it ran in one long braid down her back. Thick black eyeliner across her eyes and her body now adorned with a gold chocker, armband, earrings, and bangles.

He dressed her in a simple black dress before slipping her under the covers and tucking her in. He then dressed himself in his guard uniform. The now four folds of metal weighed heavily on his shoulder as he sat on the bed and waited for his contact.

Twenty minutes or so passed until his eyes were greeted with glimmers from the balcony. He stood up and slowly walked out the open door and rested his arms on the balustrade.

A young female voice entered his ears. "Test tubes are cold."

"But the sands are hot."

"But what about at night."

"Well, at night they are not."

"Hi Tucker."

Tucker did not turn around he knew it would be dangerous for the both of them so he just looked over the city as she glimmered in the shadows. "Hi Dani."

He heard the soft clink of the two short swords at her sides. She was fidgety, that meant she was going to be talking directly to Danny this time.

It was not that she was afraid of him, now called her "older brother". It was the fact that last time she had been careless. She had decided to come back to Amity after Danny had sent her to Ireland and ended up being followed. Guards found the first hideout where a weakened Danny had been recuperating, and beat him to an inch of his life. If Valerie hadn't called them back to the palace because of the end of their work shift Danny wouldn't be alive. It had hit the group hard, Valerie the most, and despite his ghostly healing the scars left on his face where the constant reminder of the dangers that surrounded them.

"What's the word Guard?"

"She's getting stronger. She was able to hold on for two days this time. I don't think it will be long until Sam just doesn't fight anymore. She will be talking to the people in two days, guards slack, hit her there."

"Thank you." Without sound she disappeared from the balcony. He turned and looked at where she was standing before walking back inside to the painful lie that had become his life.

_Sad I know. Forgive me. Dedicated to WoM. Holler at me. _


	5. Lie

_I'm so sick. I have the flu. I hat being sick because I have a weak immune system and often get sicker than others so I suffering but, hey, I'm writing. This is dedicated to my hometown homegirl Hikari no Tenshi and WoM for letting everyone know that Valerie's no "fat chick"._

_Thank you_

* * *

"Why did you tell them I was the informer?" Valerie paced the small bedroom and glared at Danny. The boys were asleep on the sofas in the large room. They had all decided it would be best if they all started out tomorrow.

"What was I suppose to tell them?" Danny whispered as he sat on the bed. He gently placed his head in his hands, hardly believing the events of the day.

"Oh, I don't know, how about the truth?" Valerie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, let's just tell them how Tucker is forced to semi-rape his best friend night after night just so we can have a glimmer of a chance at saving her." His whispers were harsh.

"Danny-"

"No, seriously, lets just walk right in there and tell them that he's been doing it for, what? Two years now? Nope, three."

"Danny, please-

"No, Valerie lets just go and tell them how no matter what they do, no matter how hard they fight, they couldn't save their best friend from becoming the favorite costume of a bitch of a ghost." His voice begins to break. "Yea let's tell them that!"

"Oh, Danny Baby, I'm so sorry." She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Danny's psyche had not been as stable as time went by and hope became thin. "I didn't mean to-, I-, Oh Danny." She kissed him gently, stroking his hair. "We're going to save her Danny. It will work. I promise. You were right."

Danny felt the want to pull away, he had come to hate empathy but he loved her to much to show it. He gently stroked her back and steadied himself. After some time he spoke. "I'm ok Valerie, I'm ok."

Valerie looked up into his eyes and could only nod. A soft cough was heard and Valerie quickly sat up and wiped the tears from her face. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Come in."

Danni phased through the door. "Hi."

"Hey there little soldier." Valerie smiled as she spoke the name that always seemed to bug the heck out of the cloned halfa.

Danny smirked at the obvious cringe but frowned as he saw the look she gave him. "What's the news?"

"She's getting stronger Danny. Tuck said she held on for two days this time. We'll have our shot at her addressing of the people."

Valerie raised an eyebrow. "Yea, but that's in two days."

Danny nodded but thought of the extra help that fell into his lap. "We'll be ready."

* * *

_Woo Hoo! Finished! Enjoy and Comment!!!_


End file.
